Delibird (PS)
Delibird is a rockhopper penguin-like Pokémon that debuted in Pokémon Gold & Silver. He appears as a playable character in PokéSmash. Character Description A Pokémon said to be able to keep food rolled up on its tail all day long. It nests in sharp cliffs and delivers food to its chicks. It also has a habit of sharing food with people lost in mountains. With this treatment, an explorer was said to be able to scale Mount Everest with just one Delibird. It only learns Present but it can be taught a couple of other moves also. In PokéSmash Delibird makes an appearance as a unlockable character playing for the Ice Team. Despite being kind of weak in the games, Delibird has been "buffed up" in this game. It's now faster and is basically the balanced character of the Ice team. His Neutral Special is him just throwing a present. His Side Special is him grabbing forward. His Up Special is him flying up diagonally and smashing down. His Down Special is him releasing icy wind forward. His in-game description here: DELIBIRD "The widely-ignored ice type bird from the 2nd Generation is here to kick some tail! And show that he too belongs in the big leagues! Watch out! Or else you'll turn up in his bag." Attributes Delibird is basically the balanced member of the Ice team. His best stat being speed. His attacks contains freezing themes and he can even trap opponents in his bag if possible. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Delibird slaps with his wings and finishes off with a whack of his bag. *Forward Tilt: Delibird does a small peck forward. *Up Tilt: Delibird jumps upwards with hands stretched up. *Down Tilt: Delibird claps forward. *Dash Attack: Delibird slides on his belly. This attack does ice damage. *Forward Smash: Delibird swings his bag. *Up Smash: Delibird opens his bag and a big bear trap appears from it biting upwards repeatedly. The trap's teeth do ice damage. *Down Smash: Delibird sweeps the ground with his bag in a circle. *Neutral Air: Delibird does a spin on the air vertically. This attack does ice damage. *Back Air: Delibird's bag lets out a small bomb that explodes once it is sent out. *Forward Air: Delibird swings his bag forward-downwards. *Up Air: Delibird's beak enlarges and he pecks upwards. *Down Air: Delibird pecks down. *Pummel: Delibird hits the opponent with his wing. *Forward Throw: Delibird takes out a bat from his bag and swings it at the victim. *Back Throw: Delibird takes out a bomb from his bag and throws it in front of the victim. It explodes once it touches the ground, sending the opponent flying. *Up Throw: Delibird takes out a seed from his bag and plants it under the under the opponent. A Venus Flytrap appears under the victim and munches the opponent for a bit until then spitting them out. *Down Throw: Delibird lets an icicle fall on top of the opponent. *Floor (back): Delibird kicks with his feet on both sides. *Floor (front): Delibird smashes his bag forward and gets up. *Floor (trip): Delibird's beak enlarges and he pecks forward. *Edge (<100%): Delibird quickly slides into the stage. *Edge (100%+): Delibird climbs to the stage and smacks his wing forward. *Neutral-Special: Delibird throws a present forward. Like the games, the present may explode or heal the opponent. *Side-Special: Delbird extends his hand forward as if grabbing. If he manages to grab someone, he'll put him or her inside his bag. While in the bag, the victim will suffer damage slowly. Delibird can also fire the opponent away if you use the same special again but the opponent may free himself over time. Like the Villager, he can grab projectiles and shoot out an Ice Beam if completely full. *Up-Special: Delibird flies up diagonally and stays in the air for a bit. If you press the B button again, Delibird will swoop down. *Down-Special: Delibird will shoot Icy Wind from his bag. *Final Smash: Christmas!: Delibird opens his bag and many presents start coming out in a frenzy. These presents are all bombs and do extra damage. While this is happening, Delibird is hiding his bag. Taunts *Up: Delibird flies up for a bit and holds his bag. *Side: Delibird takes out a Puffin and eats it. Apparently enjoying it. *Down: Delibird spins around similar to Jigglypuff but ends in him hopping and landing on one foot. On-Screen Appearance *Delibird's bag appears on the stage and Delibird pops out of it while grabbing his bag, ready to fight. Cheer *Female Voices: Deli! Deli! Deli! Bird! Deli! Deli! Deli! Bird! Victory Poses *Delibird takes out a blue ribbon and puts it on his head while smiling. *Delibird jumps in success repeatedly. *Delibird is sitting down eating an apple. Event Matches *Event 9: Blizzards: Defeat the Ice Team. *Event 20: Balance Ahoy!: Defeat the balanced members. *Event 25: Who Took My Presents?!: As Delibird, defeat a Honchkrow and Weavile while protecting some presents. Role in Story Mode Delibird appears already as part of the Ice Team. Acting as the klutz and apparently, comic relief of the team. Despite these things, he's still being very helpful. Costumes *Deli Claus: Delibird's normal appearance. *Deli Shiny: Delibird's shiny appearance. *Deli Greeny: Delibird in a green appearance. *Deli Yelly: Delibird in a yellow appearance. *Formal Deli: Delibird's colors resembling a penguin. Trivia *The event Who Took My Presents?! number is a reference to Christmas which naturally occurs in the 25th. Category:PokéSmash Characters Category:PokéSmash